


After the Madness

by Bassarid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Welcome to the Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Spirits are high after Yuri's exhibition skate and changing room make-outs ensue.





	After the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I have no apology for this, except maybe that where I'm from the age of consent is fourteen...

Yuri is a mess. A beautiful, triumphant, sweaty mess. The small bun at the back of his head is coming undone, the exposed skin is red from cold, and he is beaming like nothing could ever surpass this moment. He is the most beautiful sight Otabek has ever seen. By the cheers that followed them long after Yuri’s ex is done, the crowd thinks the same.

Still he’d like to offer him his jacket.

“We were fucking amazing!”

Yuri turns to him in the changing room, eyes blazing.

“You were. I didn’t do much.”

“Bullshit! You took my glove off with your teeth.”

He gives Otabek a manic grin and takes a step closer, and Otabek drinks in the sight of him, hair sticking up, some of it wet where it grazed the ice, the liberally applied eye make-up smudging.

“Aren’t you cold?”

Yuri just laughs, a short, barking sound.

“Will you give me that jacket if I say yes?”

Without a word, Otabek shrugs the jacket off and places it over Yuri’s shoulders.

He’d do anything for him, there’s no point pretending anymore. He’s way too far gone.

Yuri’s eyes widen briefly, fingers touching the leather, before drawing the jacket around himself tightly. For a moment it looks like he wants to say something, then he frowns and gives Otabek a hard look.

The next moment, without so much as a hint of a warning, Yuri surges forward, mouth crashing against Otabek’s in a hard, thoroughly unrefined kiss.

He should pull back, but instead his arms snake around Yuri, one on the small of his back, the other cupping the back of his head, and his lips nip at Yuri’s, softer than the initial kiss, just feeling the other’s lips, their shape, their texture. Yuri kisses back a little more demanding, and Otabek knows he ought to stop, they are alone for now, but anyone could come in any second.

Then Yuri licks his lips, tongue insistent, very clear of what it wants, and Otabek is lost, letting Yuri in, chasing Yuri’s tongue back into his mouth as it retreats.

He hardly notices that he’s backed Yuri against the wall, kissing deeply, Yuri’s fingers pawing in his hair, lips pressing against his.

The hand on Yuri’s back moves to his hip, encountering hot, naked skin. Otabek pulls his hand back at once, slightly startled, but a second later Yuri has taken his hand and placed it firmly back on his hip.

So he lets his fingers caress the hot skin, tracing the sharp outline of a hip bone. Yuri feels so good under his hands.

Otabek doesn’t know how long they are kissing like that, but at some point, Yuri huffs against his lips, then pulls back a little. Their eyes lock.

Yuri takes hold of his hand again, eyes never leaving Otabek’s, and guides it deeper, hinting at where he wants to be touched.

His eyes flutter shut and he bites his lower lip as Otabek cups his erection through the thin leggings. He leans forward and kisses Yuri again, while his hand slips under the thin fabric, touching hot, damp flesh, working him slowly. Yuri is making unexpectedly soft noises, and the hand that had been guiding Otabek’s is on his cheek now, caressing it, then fingertips trace his mouth. Otabek opens it, taking in two of Yuri’s fingers and sucking them slowly, earning a gasp and low moans from Yuri, before Yuri pulls his fingers out and surges forward, kissing him hard again, and Otabek sucks on his tongue instead.

Yuri comes fast, biting down on Otabek’s lower lip, shuddering, hips jerking forward, the hand in Otabek’s hair clenching almost painfully.

Otabek wipes his hand on a towel, then runs the other gently through Yuri’s messy hair. He doesn’t know what to say, so he presses a kiss to Yuri’s forehead.

When there is a noise outside, he takes a step back, and Yuri, with a small smile, moves over to finally change, just as the door slams open and Yakov and Lilia come in, the former instantly berating Yuri, though he doesn’t actually look very angry. Going through the motions, probably.

He wonders if he ought to take responsibility for some of this, even though changing his ex had almost entirely been Yuri’s own idea, and nothing in the world would have been able to stop him.

Yakov hardly notices him, anyway, but Lilia looks at him, gaze cool and oddly knowing, or is it just his imagination?

He slinks out, waiting until Yuri has changed. And yelled a lot at Yakov, by the sound of it.

He comes out after a few minutes, glowering, wearing Otabek’s jacket, looking almost startled as he spots Otabek in the dimly lit corridor. Then his expression brightens. He grabs him by the arm.

“Let’s go to that club again. Come on, no protesting, I was already there yesterday.”

Otabek smirks, and lets himself be pulled along by Yuri.

“You’ll be the death of me.”

“So? You’ve already shot me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://down-to-figure-skate.tumblr.com) , where madness is currently ruling.


End file.
